


Time to get out of bed

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: Harry is still waking up when he feels Draco lazily sliding an arm around his waist, before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. He closes his eyes again, still half-asleep and feeling drowsy.But when Draco presses a soft kiss against the back of his neck, he can’t hold back a smile.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Kudos: 62





	Time to get out of bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon, who wanted prompt #62 ' _Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up_ ' from the [Kiss Prompt List](https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/post/637672871507984384/prompt-list).

Harry is still waking up when he feels Draco lazily sliding an arm around his waist, before nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. He closes his eyes again, still half-asleep and feeling drowsy.

But when Draco presses a soft kiss against the back of his neck, he can’t hold back a smile.

“’morning,” he mumbles, before turning in Draco’s arms. He brings their mouths together, their kisses clumsy and full of sleep.

“Good morning, love,” Draco whispers, brushing his hand through Harry’s hair, before kissing him again.

“What time is it?” Harry mumbles, as he buries his face in the pillow, unaware of the loving smile on his husband’s face.

“Time to get out of bed.”

“Can’t we…”

“No,” Draco chuckles, his husband groaning as he finally opens his eyes, squinting at the early morning sunlight that’s coming in from the bedroom window. “If we don’t get up now, we’ll be late for work, and Teddy will be late for school.”

Harry mumbles something inaudible into Draco’s chest, making the smile on his face grow bigger.

“Come on!” he laughs, as he tightens the grip on his husband’s waist. “You remember what happened last time we stayed in bed, don’t you?”

Harry lets out another groan, his brain still not fully functioning yet. But when Draco kisses him, a big, knowing grin on his face, he can’t help but smile.

“You’re never going to let me forget about that, are you?”

“No,” Draco laughs. “You should have seen your face when he walked in!”

Harry’s cheeks flush pink as he remembers being so embarrassed at Teddy catching the two of them sharing a kiss in bed, that he had fallen off the bed – naked – and he had hit his head on the side table.

“It was just a kiss,” Draco laughs. “Well, it was, until you decided to…”

“Shut up,” Harry laughs, before kissing his husband again.

“Don’t worry, love,” Draco whispers. “It was adorable, the way you freaked out and made the whole thing a hundred times worse...” he teases, resulting in Harry playfully hitting him in the chest.

“I hate you so much right now.”

“No, you don’t.” Draco grins, before pulling him in for another kiss. “So… ready to get out of bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
